


You're Important

by Moonscar



Category: The Masked Henchman (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Caring friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Self Confidence Issues, Understanding, Wildcat Cares, Worried Wildcat, self deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: Really, how had he found himself in this predicament? Simply a few months ago he'd been an average man trying to work his way through various jobs, and now he was friends with a rather nice, A-Rank superhero, who he was glad to call his friendA superhero who was now standing across from him, seeming frustrated and worried as he stared down at him, trying to make a point on his friends self-worth.When had his life taken such a turn?(Where The Masked Henchman truly doesn't realize how much he means to his friend)
Relationships: Can be read as shippy - Relationship, The Masked Henchman & Wildcat, The Masked Henchman/Wildcat, but it wasn't the intention
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	You're Important

The unmasked hero lazily stumbled over to his small kitchen, letting his feet drag slightly as he hunched his shoulders, reaching over towards the kettle to start boiling some water to make his coffee.  
  
"Hey 2Dots!" Came a sudden proclamation from a familiar voice.

"Aah!" He screeched, whirling around as the empty kettle fell to the ground, turning over to face Wildcat, surprisingly out of costume.

"Sorry, sorry- Didn't mean to startle you" The hero said, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly as the unmasked man stared over at him with wide eyes, simply dumbfounded for a moment before he sighed, leaning down to pick up the kettle.

"Can't you just knock on my window? or even better, knock on my apartment door?" He inquired in a tired voice, walking over towards the sink to start filling up the kettle.

"I guess, but I didn't wanna wake you up" He replied easily, now going to sit down at the dinner table as he spoke, not wanting to get in the way.

"I... suppose that's fair. Anyways, why are you here?" He asked, closing the sink and plugging the electric kettle into the wall, pressing down on the single button near the bottom as the water slowly started to heat

"Can't I just visit a friend?" Came back a half-joking reply, and the unmasked henchman turned around and slowly raised a brow. At this, Wildcat huffed, seeming to get just a bit upset by the implication "I really am just coming to visit, and wanted to talk before you went off to work." He inquired.

"Well... I suppose when I finally get proof that the grocery store I'm working it as actually an evil organization" He said, a dark air starting to surround him as he thought about it. He'd been there for 5 days now, so he gave himself another week or two before any shady stuff came to light. Wildcat chuckled, grinning over at his friend.

"You sound so confident" He teased, and the unmasked henchman simply huffed in response.

"You've seen how unlucky I am. I find them out practically 90% of the time just by existing" He countered, and his friend simply shrugged in response.

"You're not necessarily unlucky. Look, you're helping the Hero's Association find villains and evildoer's at a much faster rate than most moles. I'd consider that lucky..." He said, seeming uncharacteristically serious.

Now that he thinks about it, Wildcat did always get a more somber air when he talked down on himself like that.

"Eh, you're right, I'm sorry. It's just that before I joined the Hero's Association it was bad luck, ya know? Losing jobs constantly wasn't easy. I guess I kinda started blaming myself after awhile" He responded casually, picking up the kettle and pouring it into a mug. He spared a glance over at his friend, who seemed to be thinking over what he'd just said "You want some juice?" He inquired, knowing his friend wasn't much a fan of caffeinated drinks. He claimed it but his powers in a bit of a jitter.

"Huh? Oh yeah, thanks" His friend responded, smiling over at him faintly. Then, they settled in a comfortable silence as the unmasked man made his way around, pouring some wildberry choice into a glass before walking over to his friend, clutching his own mug and the glass before placing the juice in front of him.

"Here ya go" He said, making his way over to sit across from his friend, pulling the chair back and sitting down, taking a sip of his coffee and letting out a relieved sigh. They stayed like that for awhile, each sipping at their respective drinks.

"You know it's not your fault that all those bad things happen, right?" His friend finally inquired, glancing up at the man across from him. In response, he shrugged.

"I know, but it felt like it sometimes" He responded, sipping at his coffee once more. In response, Wildcat's nose wrinkled, brows furrowing slightly as he gripped at his glass in a firmed grip.

_Oh no_

"Those people were doing evil things way before you stumbled upon them, you know that, right? You just help us uncover them! It's not your fault that you just happen to stumble upon them constantly" He said, and the unmasked man could tell he was trying to keep his tone collected despite the tenseness clear in his tone, frustration almost bubbling over.

"Of course I know that" He responded, and Wildcat just narrowed his eyes at him, and yeah, okay, maybe he could've said that more convincingly.

"Do you?" Came his friends response, sounding even more thoroughly unconvinced than he had been beforehand.

"Well, yeah. But after what happened with the imposter I guess I've just been doubting myself more... I mean, he wanted to be a hero, you know? Then because of me, he decided to turn to evil to take revenge on me and make other peoples lives miserable" He finally admitted, glancing down at his mug. 

Then he heard a clang of a glass hitting the table harshly, and he jumped violently with a screech, but his friend seemed unfazed.

"That man was an asshole anyways! There was a reason he was rejected from the Hero's Association previously, multiple times at that! Can you imagine him as a hero? You saw how he acted!" Wildcat said, gesturing with his hands now as he tried to make his point clear.

Why couldn't he see it? How important he was? They'd talked about this before when his identity had been leaked, how _important_ he actually was.

And his friend has the audacity to just _shrug_ afterwards.

"I suppose" He said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Gosh! You're so clueless! We've talked about this before! How many evil organizations have you taken down in your short time with us? 24? 27? It'd take a normal mole _years_ to even do so many! You might not see it, but you're _important_! To me, the organization, the heroes!" He said, standing up from his chair now as he stared at his friend now, who was looking up at him with an expression of mild shock.

"...I-" He paused, mulling his words over as his friend stared down at him down, seeming like a mix between frustrated and worried. Finally, he found his words "Thank you... I don't exactly know if I can agree with you just yet but, it means a lot to me" He answered honestly, knowing that despite how dense his friend liked to act sometimes, it was just that, an act. 

He'd see through his lies immediately, even if he tried.

At his words, his friend finally deflated and slumped back in his chair, closing his eyes for a moment before looking opening them again, gaze tired, and the unmasked hero could see worry in his eyes, softer now.

"You're important to me..." He repeated, as though repeating it would make the words any more true.

"You're important to me too" He responded back easily, words ringing true in the apartment.

It'd take a while for each of them to realize it, but they'd get there eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour! This fandom has absolutely no activity and when you can't find what you want, you make it yourself. This was very self-indulgent and I can't promise I'll make anything else for this fandom, but I can't promise I won't either ;3
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and I love reading them! Thanks for reading!


End file.
